What I Want in Life
by Super-Twi-Harry-Heroes-Fan
Summary: OOC, Entire love story with Bella and Dean from Season 1 Episode 11. Warning: Sam's problems won't be as portrayed and won't be the main problem.
1. Beginning

**I am a class B bitch for doing this but I had this story in my head for two months straight. I was trying to push myself so that I have enough creativity to complete Lm and ABT but to no avail. I will start this story and I will still type up Lm and ABT but this will definitely be my first priority. And I will also complete ABt by at least June 13****th**** but LM will be finished by June 5****th**** there is not that much. Now for the important part.**

**Background:** Isabella Swan was left by Edward in the woods. Instead of docile and calm and broken, she becomes fierce and angry and heartbroken. And because of that she hunts vampires only. She killed Victoria along with Laurent when they tried to kill her in her room. They killed Charlie in the crossfire which just fueled more of her anger and resentment towards most vampires. Jasper trained her in every type of Martial Arts and Karate. Emmett trained her in weaponry. Her favorite is a long sword that was made to cut through everything. Rosalie trained her to steal cars. Alice taught her how to lie and provides her in jobs and money. In the hunting world she goes by Marie Hale. Her specialty is vampire hunting but she does well in others. She doesn't know about the Quileute they stayed away from her because she hung out with the Hales more often than anything else. She will be 20 when she meets up with Dean and Sam. And in the story there is an addition of something that I might or might not reveal in this chapter.

**Background**: As I said this is Season 1 episode 11 Scarecrow. So the story will begin when Dean and Sam are split up when they had the fight about searching for their dad.

_**Warning:**_ This story will definitely not be word for word as the shows. Because I don't have enough time to rematch the episode and write about it using the same lines as Dean and Sam so don't pester me about if I had any Spoilers in there or if I added something too early.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Supernatural or Twilight to my great disappointment.

**BPOV**

Alice told me this would be one of the greatest hunts I'll ever go on. She also warned me that there will be two hunters there and from the gist of her visions it would be the Winchesters. She said Dean annoyed the shit out of her because he never kept his mind on one thing meaning he barely made decisions. And Sam had the power to block her we don't know how. Currently I was staying at some expensive luxury hotel in Montana. I quickly got over my aversion to not getting gifts. There is no way in hell I was going to sleep in shady hotels while hunting. Definitely not. So I make sure Alice books me a luxury hotel in each town I visit.

I got in my brand new Chevy Camaro ZL1. My truck got toed about a month ago when I was hunting a ghost. Vicious bitch she was she broke my car in pieces I made sure she paid though. Rock salt is a bitch. I sang to the old eighties songs I loved. Ever since Edward left I was a different person I didn't take shit and I didn't like being told what to do. I fucked there shit up first. But there was one thing that stayed the same, my virginity. I wasn't going to give it up to any asshole. I still wanted true love. I just took a break. Hunting took up most of my life.

I looked outside the window and saw "Welcome to Indiana."

When I entered into Burkesville it was nighttime. And my car died. That pissed me the fuck off. I checked into the only hotel and it was just as bad as a motel in Florida. Jasper already researched and told me about what I was going up against. A Pagan God. I just had to find out where it was and how it gets its power.

I walked over, very grudgingly, to a diner. The heart of the gossip in any town. And what I saw there was the sexiest man alive. He was about 6 feet and had short hair dirty blonde hair. When he looked up it was the sexiest green eyes I have ever seen in my life. I think for the first time in three years I blushed.

There was only another couple in the little diner so I sat a table away from him. I didn't know what to do or say. I was surprised he was that hot. Alice told me he was 28 and I automatically assumed he was way too old for me. Not anymore. I think for the first time I know who I want to take my virginity.

He began speaking to the couple and as I tried listening I heard as the man told him to leave them alone he looked frustrated.

"What would you like?" I glanced up as I saw some old man come over. I quickly replied

"Just salad and water." Alice told me that I have to keep in shape, meaning not as much greasy food as the other hunters eat. But that only gave me an advantage I haven't gotten sick in two years.

I looked back over to Dean's spot and he was gone. Shit, I was just about to talk to him. Well next time then.

I ate my food then left for the hotel or inn as it was called. I barely slept last night because I know that couple was next but I know I couldn't interfere with Dean he might turn the gun on me. And Rosalie warned me the next time that happens I will be only hunting in close range to them meaning I would be hunting only around Maine. Not fun at all, there is barely anything there.

I woke up at 10 A.M. because of a phone call. _Alice_

"Alice, what the fuck. Its 10 AM what's so important."

"Bella you have to get out of there it's not safe. Leave now just gets the basics I'm coming for the rest now."

I quickly got packed up and left. I got in my car and drove away passing the mob who looked at me shocked. I parked my car in the back woods and saw as they were having a meeting and I saw as they through Dean and some girl in. I looked on waiting for the time to strike.

I could here as the girl pleaded with her family.

When they all left I went up to the spot and saw it was padlocked. I heard someone running up to me from behind so I ran away. As I said eating healthy made me quick. Real quick. I drove around and saw as the town was practically empty. I went back to the spot at around 5 and saw as they took out Dean and the girl. I looked on in jealousy as she held on to him closely. I shook that out my thoughts. I had to stay focused. I followed them into the woods and then the townsfolk left I quickly ran up to Dean and tried to untie him but got hit in the head.

I woke up a while later to see I was strapped to the tree facing the scarecrow. _Oh shit._

I looked over but the girl was still there. _Why?_

I started to move around. I was still very skinny but now as a woman I had fuller breast a Cup C to be exact. Just the way I like it. But once I heard a groan I stopped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay Dean?"

There was a small groan and then a pause." How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I think it's a bit too late for questions now Dean. But I'm not a danger to you. I'm a hunter."

"Great hunter you are you got caught."

"Well so did you." I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Sam.

"Oh thank God. "

Sam went over to Dean and untied me first.

I didn't hear what Dean said all I heard was the very offended pissed of me. Did he never here of lady's first. Asshole. I glared up at Sam as he untied me. He looked shocked. I huffed.

"Sam do you see the scarecrow." I looked the same time as Sam and saw nothing. _Shit_

"What scarecrow?"

I ran and grabbed up the girl who looked disoriented but a few meters into the run we were surrounded.

"We can't have you leave." I watched as the man who served my food pleaded with his niece.

"It was supposed to be only that girl and he but then you got mixed up into it and it was too late for us to untie you. It was nighttime and we couldn't risk taking you out if our god wanted to kill you. It was for the good of the town."

"The good, this is murder. How many cars did you hide? How many clothes did you burn?"

"This is for the greater good. It requires sacrifice."

As they advanced on us the scarecrow came out and dragged away Emily's aunt and uncle. Everyone ran after that. I led Dean, Sam and Emily, the last one grudgingly, into my room. When it came to picking out a bed I quickly paired with Dean.

In the morning Emily led us to the sacred apple tree and we burnt it down then we carried her to the bus stop where I had to endure as she stared lust fully at Dean. Good riddance bitch.

As soon as she left Dean turned to me and glared. Well rude much.

'Now, who the fuck are you?"

"Marie. But you two can call me Isabella." Just as I said that I see Alice's Yellow Porsche come driving in the passenger door facing me.

"Well that's my ride boys. See you next time. Sam. Dean."

**DPOV**

"I go off to find Dad and you score with some rich, hot, hunter. Of course."

"It's my charm Sammy." I grinned as I walked to the Impala.

Through my head was different scenarios with me and Marie or Isabella in various positions and the end result was spectacular and then I had the best vision of her with my ring on her finger and a baby in her stomach with me holding her on our couch in our house. I shook it off. We are a hunter that means no family.

I wanted revenge for what happened to my mother and I would get it even if it kills me but I'll make sure I take him down with me.

But damn I can't lie and say that wasn't one of my most wanted dreams. I yearned for a family subconsciously and I knew it. I wanted to have a wife and kids. But on the road I filled my life with violence, anger, sex, and revenge. It was good until I met Isabella. Shit she was a fucking goddess her sext body and those beautiful soul deep brown eyes. If I wasn't dean Winchester I would probably be on my knees in front of her the first time I saw her.

Yes I will definitely find Isabella again and when I do I won't be letting her out of my site for a long time.

_**Episode 12- Faith (meaning a time skips) **_

Fucking Demon, it just had to shock me now the doctors say I'm dying great.

"There's got to be another way, Dean, I'm not going to let you die. There is supposed to be some miracle healer up in Vermont lets go check it out."

While driving I kept shooting glances at Sammy. I was dying and he knew it. I already accepted it. It happens when battling the things we do it was only a matter of time. It's actually a pretty honorable death.

We got there and I immediately saw a hot blonde but I wasn't as attracted to her as I would be before Isabella showed up and screwed me over. I was irreparable. All I thought about lately was her. It was insane. I saw us with kids, with a baby, in some house, having sex. But every time I close my eyes all I see is Isabella. Sam searched her up and found her to be only 20 years old with a dead father and mother is unknown. And when we went digging from other hunters they shut down even Bobby. All he told us is to respect her and never underestimate her.

It seems she was a very important hotshot. Even though she just started two years ago.

We went in the tent and the miracle worker" ranted on. I added in a few snarky comments and the next thing I know is I'm on the stage and I don't feel right. I woke up to feel perfect. I went to the doctor and they said I was in perfect shape. Sam came into the room and I looked at him shocked.

"Sam, something isn't right. When I was healed I felt wrong and then I saw some dude in a suit."

He was about to reply but then someone burst into my room.

"Oh Dean, when I heard what happened I rushed over as soon as I could."

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I heard you were dying. But when I was talking to the doctor he said you were in perfect shape. So are you okay."

"Ya, I'm fine." I looked at her weird. I don't know her at all and she comes when she thought I was dying why?

She pushed Sam over and sat right beside me. I don't know why but it felt so right to be with her so close.

Sam looked amused. I didn't know what to do here's some hot chick in my bed and she's practically sitting on me. At this point she'd be on her back and I'd be balls deep. But there was a problem we were in the hospital and I didn't know how she even knew I was here. I was immediately suspicious.

"How do you know I was here?"

She looked around evasively. I starred hard. I didn't know her and so I didn't trust her.

"It doesn't matter does it; all that matters is that I'm here."

"No, I don't know you or trust you. So how did you know where I was?"

"SO that's how it's going to be, fine."

She got out and left and I felt pain deep within my heart. _What the fuck is she doing to me?_  
"You fucked up man." I glared at him as all I saw was amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up."

We left the hospital and began digging around the town. When we were driving to any destination there would always be this Camaro leaving the location. I never caught a glimpse of the driver. But I had more things to worry about.

We found out it was a reaper that I saw and as we got deeper the night of Layla's healing we decided to stop Sue Ann the preacher's wife. When I was about to die I saw as Isabella grabbed me up and ran me to the same Camaro I saw always a step ahead of us. I smiled wryly at the irony. Sam stopped Sue Ann and we were headed back to our motel but when Bella was about to drive away I stopped her.

All day all I could think about is her. I'm not letting her go.

I kissed the shit out of her. I felt a spark growing from our connection and I knew I wasn't anywhere close to letting her go.

"Come with us."

"What do you mean?" I looked at Sam. He raised his eyebrows and huffed then went to his hotel room.

"We're both hunters. We both know we can't be apart. Bella I think about you every time I close my eyes. I don't want to let you go." Her eyes went soft then cold.

"I thought you didn't trust me or know me?"

"I realized I want to get to know you and I will learn to trust you. I'm not saying I don't right now. I just mean as hunters we need to learn to get closer and learn all we can about each other. I want you Isabella."

"Bella, I prefer Bella. And I think you got yourself a girlfriend." She wrapped her hands around my neck and smiled up at me when I grinned back she pushed my head down so I could meet her lips.

Girlfriend for the first time those words didn't sound so bad.

**Did you like it? I think Dean was a bit too OOC I'm going to make sure this isn't a reoccurring problem R&R. **


	2. Problems

**This story along with Love Me is one of my favorites. A Blue Tail I might give up for adoption. But I don't think of myself as a quitter so I will try and maybe I can finally finish A Blue Tail but all I know is Love ME and these stories are getting along well. My new brand of heroine is now supernatural so I got lots of ideas. And since it's a TV show I can make the story as long as the show. So hang in there with me and hopefully I don't take too long for updates. I'm still in school so keep in mind I can't update every other day like others. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. **

_**Episode: 1/13 Route 666**_

_**Then**_

_**"Come with us."**_

_**"What do you mean?" I looked at Sam. He raised his eyebrows and huffed then went to his hotel room.**_

_**"We're both hunters. We both know we can't be apart. Bella I think about you every time I close my eyes. I don't want to let you go." Her eyes went soft then cold.**_

_**"I thought you didn't trust me or know me?"**_

_**"I realized I want to get to know you and I will learn to trust you. I'm not saying I don't right now. I just mean as hunters we need to learn to get closer and learn all we can about each other. I want you Isabella."**_

_**"Bella, I prefer Bella. And I think you got yourself a girlfriend." She wrapped her hands around my neck and smiled up at me when I grinned back she pushed my head down so I could meet her lips.**_

_**Girlfriend for the first time those words didn't sound so bad.**_

_**Now**_

**DPOV**

When Bella began travelling with us I thought we would have tension. But it was the exact opposite; it seemed things flowed more casually with her there. Sam and I got along better because when she saw a fight about to break out she stepped it.

She didn't take my bull shit so I was put in place and she didn't fall for Sam's baby face, so he didn't get off easily. But we were fine with this. This is what we needed, a girl, and no woman. She sorted out problems and she solved one of our biggest ones. Money.

With the money she had, we didn't have to want for anything. We got put in better motels than we were used to. Sometimes even apartments that she rented at a month to month rate. She supplied better clothes to fit in when we have to go in our many different aliases.

She even fixed us up in the legal case. She got us some new aliases and we don't know how but we were legally put in the system as Federal workers. It was almost too easy now. But I wasn't looking the gift horse in the mouth.

One new thing she added to that I fell more deeply for her is her home cooked meals. Bella took it upon herself to cook for us whenever she could. When we came from a hunt she would set to making us a meal and then we would fall asleep together. I haven't had a home cooked meal since mom died. Dad wasn't the cooking type and Sam and I were just hopeless.

This just made me more aware of the different changes in my life that Bella was causing. But I couldn't look in me to hate it. On occasion we would still at Diners and Fast food restaurants when we were on the road. But as soon as we were settled in a temporary motel or apartment she would cook.

One thing I definitely had some problems with her was the fact that she hated the Impala. But no way was I getting rid of it. So we compromised. I couldn't believe I was even saying this. I was Dean Winchester I don't compromise, but one look from her had me settling for anything she put down.

We agreed that before we went out on a new hunt we would clean it out, except for the trunk that stash as it is. She had no complaints, and I was fine with that since Sam and she did most of the cleaning anyway. He was all on board to get the chance to clean out the Impala he always complained it stunk.

_Pussy._

Currently Bella was sleeping next to me in the rented out apartment we found. She also made a new rule. No leaving a location without knowing specifically where we were going to our next hunt. Again we had no problems with that. It kept us healthy and more aware than if we were tired from driving around until we found something. Sam was sleeping in the other bedroom.

Mine and Bella's relationship moved quickly. The first night we were kissing the second night she sucked me off and liked her until she lost her voice and by the third night I was already pounding into her.

Sam would always get up in the morning and complain. But on the fourth night he came out with a blonde that left after she mumbled and practically ran out of the apartment.

I got out of bed to relieve myself. Bella was a total cuddlier. I would always awake to find her head on my chest and her legs swung over mine. I was perfectly okay with that all it did was give me better access in the morning.

I got out of the bathroom and my phone rang.

"Hello." I could only hear small shallow breathing as a small timid voice came on the phone.

"Dean, I need your help." I held my breath for a while before I replied.

"Cassie?"

"Yes, Dean I know we didn't leave off on the right side but I really need your help. I believe you it's something supernatural. I'm sorry I didn't believe you then but I really need your help." The girl on the other end of the line made me almost heartless. But I was a hunter and this was what I do. She needed help so I was going to help her.

"Ok Cassie. Where are you?"

"Mississippi. Never left except for college. I'm backing now Dean."

"I'll head out first thing in the morning; I'm up in Nebraska so it won't take too long to reach you. Give me three days."

I hung up the phone and looked towards Bella. I knew as I looked at her peaceful face that I would face a problem when I got to Mississippi. Cassie was the only girl that I ever dated that I told about being a hunter and she broke me. But I was a hunter I couldn't say no.

I crept back to bed. But found it hard to sleep. I was only lulled by my baby girls' breathing.

**BPOV**

I woke up to see Dean still sleeping. He said I was a cuddlier he was the one with his hand possessively holding my ass. But I was totally okay with that. I crept out of the bathroom and took care of myself. I dressed in one of the robes that Dean loved but Sam deemed it inappropriate for the job.

Well fuck him. This was a dangerous job. Alice was giving me cash; I was going to use it.

I quickly made some breakfast. Some bacon strips, eggs, biscuits, and some blueberry pancakes for Sam. I set the table and as the smell wafted through the rented apartment Dean and Sam both emerged from their rooms and Sam with another girl who was running out of the apartment.

They sat down and dug in barely taking up the time to say good morning. Dean didn't even kiss me.

I pouted throughout my breakfast. I was really looking forward to that kiss. They finished eating and Dean chugged down some orange juice and got up to say something.

"Get packed somebody called me last night and we got a job."

"Where are we headed, Mississippi."

Everything was packed up quickly even my things. Sam thought I over packed but he was amazed into silence when he saw all my things packed up and in a smaller duffel bag than his.

The drive was spent with Dean cracking jokes and Sam and me trying to break it up whenever it got too heated. At that moment I felt like a mom. And I was still kind of peeved Dean hasn't kissed me or said more than a few sentences to me all day.

What the Hell. But I left him alone. It probably had to do with the call he got last night probably a close family friend that was in danger. He never really specified who told him or what he was hunting but I trusted him.

I laid my head back and prepared myself for the two day trip. I quickly fell asleep with the bickering between Sam and Dean.

When we got to Mississippi it seemed Dean already found a suitable motel. Instead he ordered two bedrooms instead of our usual one. But again I shook it off he probably wanted more time alone with me, without Sam's prying eyes. I blushed at the thought.

Today Sam and Dean were going to meet up with the person who needed help I was going to sit here next to my laptop and wait for them to call me so I can research whatever they needed. I waited and waited and got seriously bored so I started watching TV.

O awoke to my cell ringing.

"Bella, I need you to come down here please." It was Sam I was expecting Dean but whatever.

I took a cab to the address Sam gave me and stood in front of a rural looking house. It was board and a dirty white. I didn't like it.

And what I didn't like even more is to see Sam standing beside the Impala and Dean standing too close to beautiful looking woman. She had creamy black skin and frizzy, curly hair. And by the way she was looking at Dean and Dean at her I knew I wasn't going to have much fun on this case.

I walked up to Sam and waited for a minute. He didn't oblige me instead I had to ask him straightforward.

"Sam, who is the girl?"

Well apparently this is Dean's ex-girlfriend. The only girl he ever dated that he told about what he is. And apparently she couldn't take it so she broke up with him. Now couple years later here we are and she needs help from the Supernatural, the irony." Sam spoke angrily. I guess seeing Dean with one girl is enough but to know he has or had two women that no harm had befallen them was probably heartbreaking to him.

But nevertheless when the case was over me and Dean would have a long chat. This would explain why he didn't kiss me today or why he didn't say much to me today. Whatever. I'm so over this shit. As soon as this case was over the Winchesters were going to be in my rearview mirror. _Fuck Dean. _

Dean and the girl apparently finished their chat and turned around.

Dean looked shocked when he saw me. Whatever. I wonder what he saw on my face now, hurt, anger, and pain. No I knew I mastered my poker face. I looked indifferent and uncaring I was done with him and we just started.

She came up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." She appeared friendly and nice. I didn't hate her I was just mildly jealous but I would get over it I was a hunter the only thing we knew how to do was move on quickly. I guess that's exactly what Dean did; he took my virginity then left me for his ex.

"I'm Bella, a friend of Sam's." I didn't miss the flash of hurt that spread across Dean's face when I said that. I didn't even glance his way. As I said I was done.

"So what's the problem?"

They explained about the racist ghost truck and Cassie and her mom took us inside and told us the story of the truck. Sam and Dean headed out to get rid of it. I stayed back to watch over Cassie. Sam and Dean called back to say they burnt everything but the truck was still there and I quickly gave Sam an idea and got off the phone.

"So, are you and Dean involved?" Cassie suddenly asked me. I wanted to lie, I wanted to tell the truth but I just did what every other hunter did. Skirt the question.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Come on don't treat me like I'm stupid. I could see the tension between you two." I still didn't give her a straight answer.

"Look, I don't know you. So I don't really appreciate you getting involved in my business. Just know as soon as this case is over I'm out of here which should be as soon as they come back.

A couple hours later in comes a soaked Sam and Dean I only took care to give Sam a towel. Cassie took care of Dean. As Dean and Sam were getting thanks and goodbye's I snuck out. I made sure I made a decision to do this and because of that Alice saw me. She texted that she was coming to get me. I was walking on the street and I could hear as Dean and Sam got out of the house and asking for me. Just as they looked out in my direction Alice came driving speedily toward me in her Porsche. I didn't even glance up at them as I quickly jumped in the passenger seat. I texted Sam.

**Going to miss you. Delete this # getting a new phone. We will never meet again. Tell Dean 4get about me. **

**DPOV**

When I was walking out the door to Cassie's house she tried to kiss me. I rebuffed her of course and when I looked to see if Bella saw I noticed she was gone.

When I saw her I then saw the same yellow Porsche that sped to her the last time. She got in and a second later Sam got a text.

I felt a pang in my chest when I read it out loud. But I felt hope. I sped to our motel room praying she would still be packing u her stuff when we got there. But when we entered everything of hers was cleaned out the only thing there was a wad of cash that I counted to be five thousand dollars with a note for me.

**Sorry I wasn't good enough Dean**

I almost fainted at the pain I felt in my heart. I never fainted and I didn't feel pain but a woman I knew that was six years younger than me and who I only met about two weeks ago impacted me greatly.

Why did I feel such loss?

I turned around as I saw Sam enter.

"She's gone man, permanently. I met her two weeks ago and I was going to say that I loved her this same week." I had gone totally soft. This isn't me. I don't know why I'm acting this way. I just met her but I know I love her. I turned away.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called her over." I paused as I thought over what he just said. I wanted to lash out and punch him until I thought he felt the same pain as I do but then he would be dead.

"No, it's mine that whole day I wanted to keep Cassie under the wraps and I knew I was being a bit cold and isolated from her but it was only one day and I thought I could fix it. Damn it!"

Sam walked out the room and I lay down in the bed falling asleep thinking about one of the biggest losses of my life.

**Aw, poor Dean. But who didn't see that coming. I mean the next episode included a girl that was Dean's ex that was so obvious. Anyway. R&R **


	3. Trust

**Hell my lovely readers. I only have an hour to write this so I apologize if it is short or it doesn't meet up to your perspective. And because of my previous motivation and muse disappearing way too soon last time I believe this story should be open. Meaning as you review anything that I should change and I believe wont ruin the plot of the story I will change. **

**To one of my reviewers you said Bella was being too dramatic. True. But you are only seeing that as an average person's point of view. In Bella's she is a hunter and she lost her trust in Dean. I mean giving up your virginity when you kept it for 20 almost 21 years is real big especially the way Bella looks so for him to ignore her the day after and immediately go to his ex like he did, broke her trust in him. As a hunter that is one of the most important things besides safety. So no I don't believe Bella over reacted. **

**One important note: Something new will be added. I warned you about it first chapter, remember it pertains to the plot so if you hate it or love it I will not change it. Also this story as I told you is a love story involving supernatural aspects; since. some of the episodes are mainly about Sam I will only sum it up and go on with what is happening in Dean's life. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight or Supernatural. All I own is the plot. **_

_Then _

_The girl is Cassie, she is Dean's ex and apparently the only girl he ever told about being a hunter. And she broke up with him._

_Going to miss you. Delete this # getting new phone. We will never meet again. Sorry I wasn't good enough Dean. _

_She's gone man, permanently. I met her two weeks ago and I was going to say that I love her. It's my fault I shouldn't have kept Cassie under the wraps. She impacted me greatly and all she left was five thousand dollars in cash. _

_Now_

_**Episodes: 1/14- 1/20**_

**DPOV**

Ever since Bella left I made it a point to ignore everything I could about her. She wasn't a passing phase in my life. She made too much of an impact to just be that but she was still only in my life for two weeks so I lived on, the pain still in my chest, but still living and doing my job. But that doesn't mean I didn't try looking for her.

I tracked down her credit cards; only a house in Maine but when I got there it was to see no one. That day I picked up two chicks from a bar. It wasn't right, but I was Dean Winchester, I tried her cell phone but it had already been disconnected. Then I searched for her by hunter's word of mouth but they seem to clam up as soon as her name was brought up, not even Bobby would approach the subject. He only gave one reason. She helps us all, and is one of the most important people in their world. Even the cold hearted hunters didn't say anything about her and these were the ones to sell you out if their life was threatened. But to no avail she was wiped out of the world but I knew she was still alive and well. Bobby told me so.

We didn't stop going on huts though. I now hunted just to get my mind of her, but Sam didn't need to know that.

He was caught up in his own world now ever since we were on a hunt and found out about a kid that had the same circumstances as Sam and just different powers.

It was very silent in our car. Empty. We didn't really speak all we did was talk about the hunt. My sarcasm had gotten to the point of surly and angry. Sam couldn't take it, but Bella ruined me.

When we had the whole problem with Meg the only thing I really thought deeply about was Bella.

The only time Bella was out of my head was the day we finally saw Dad but then as we got attacked by Shadows it reminded me off the danger Bella would be in if she was still here, I didn't want that for her.

Then when we finally gotten off our mellow mood when we split from dad we got straight into work, and hunted the Hell House a house that was created by humans. It reminded me of how idiotic and how quick someone thinks they are doing something good or funny, but really it is just a stupid and dangerous thing. Good intentions always paved the road to hell.

Then when we had to go and hunt the Striga it just reminded me I still have to protect Sam, and all this thinking off Bella isn't going to help anything. So I took my head out of my ass and tried to become the Dean I was before I ever met Bella. But there was always her face and her words replaying in my night before I went to bed.

The painting was the perfect hunt for me to get back in the game. I had to think of possibilities and I had to accurately find the source and how to destroy it. It was like live training with the possibility of a death. But I took what I could. I wasn't even that jealous when Sam got the girl in this hunt, but I always had the thought that it was my fault.

I practically threw everything in Bella's face when I ignored her the day after I took her to my bed. But in my defense I was very absent minded during that hunt. All I really thought of was how to break Cassidy's situation to Bella but when I thought of all the scenarios I could tell her in I always saw them ending in disaster so I didn't dare approach the subject, I did the worst thing to ignore it and now of all the possibilities I could have taken I didn't imagine her to walk out of my life with no traces. She was definitely a great hunter.

"Still thinking of Bella man?" I didn't even look at him. He knew me well enough for the past six months I haven't seen her and I still thought about her every single day that passed me by.

Right now we were in a motel that wouldn't regularly be one of our affordable choices but with the money Isabella left we still had a thousand to spare. We were living it up while we could. Sam was researching, as usual, something new to hunt.

He started to read and article out loud.

"Manning, Colorado. Daniel Elkins was brutally murdered..." HE stopped as he saw my expression.

"DO you know him?" I raced to go look in dad's journal it was practically the bible for us. We abided by the rule in it and it displayed most of the dangers in our world.

"He was in dad's journal" I looked through and found his name. He was dad's mentor. I decided to visit his cabin and see which sons of bitches killed him.

When we arrived we find numbers we found what they were for. A mail box, inside we found a letter for dad. J.W., John Winchester. We went back to the cabin to inspect more when someone knocked on the door.

"Dad?" I didn't know what to do or say. But apparently Sam did. He went up to him and hugged him proclaiming his "miss you". Dad came up to me and I just gave him a short man-hug. I was still not the sensitive guy. I left that for Sam.

He informed us of the special gone that Daniel Elkins had and I had to wonder what he was smoking.

"Dad, it's a gun and it can't kill anyone that is impossible to kill a demon. You know that. "

"No, I found it to be the truth and not a myth currently I know exactly who as the gun. Vampires"

Vampires are real? I thought they were a myth. How come we never ran in to one before? I didn't voice any of these thoughts aloud this was dad I listened to everything he said. But Sam obviously didn't have the Sam inhibitions. He voiced each and every one and dad only answered him with a calm assertive voice.

Soon we were on the location to find the vampires lair.

**BPOV**

When we got back to Maine I was taken in Rosalie's and Alice's arm where I was out to bed with a hot meal and a scalding shower. When I woke up I explained what had happened and Emmett and Jasper wanted to take charge but Rosalie and Alice was the one to stop them they said I should go back and let him explain. That angered me they were supposed to be on my side. They said I probably over reacted. They didn't understand.

Dean broke my trust in him and that was unforgivable in this new world I entered. It wasn't a simple thing to get back and the way I feel for him I believed if I did explain I would take him back but I would always have in my heart that doubt and would never fully entrust my life during these hunts. So I dint go back I stayed with the Hales for two months before going back to hunting.

And again I mainly hunted down vampires. I sometimes went out to hunt werewolves and some wendigo's when I was feeling the anger building up in spikes.

And during those six months ever morning when I awoke I saw Dean. When I was in a hunt and I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair and a tall, muscular stature, I saw Dean. When I was in my car alone I would see Dean in my position and Sam in the passenger seat bickering away. And when I was falling asleep and dreaming all I could think about was Dean. I loved him. But I was scared to go back.

I didn't trust he as well as I should have and I knew I probably broke him when I left. I knew we didn't know each other long but our love was stronger than how I felt for Edward. I would have probably killed myself if it wasn't for the Hales and if I knew that the world would need me to protect them.

The hunters in the world lacked something I had. A gift of the gods.

Alice and Jasper always knew I had to have a gift, since Edward couldn't read my mind and after my training Alice couldn't see me well she only saw concrete decisions that I didn't waver on and that was mainly places I would be. That worried them and made them ecstatic.

With years of training I underwent I found myself to be a shield. A powerful one. They thought if I ever decided I wanted to be turned into a vampire I could possibly have the ability to negate every power in the world. But for now as a human all I had was a very strong mental shield and a physical shield.

But the physical one was extremely strong. I was even wanted by the Volturi.

When I was turning 19 the Volturi apparently heard of the Cullen's split and decided to come visit. This was a decision Alice didn't see until a couple minutes before they arrived. It was too late they saw everything.

_**Flash back**_

Jasper and I were training. He was testing my speed. He threw soccer balls vampire speed and I had to dodge them all. I missed some, of course, but overall it worked well.

Then we began my physical shield training when a knife was thrown at vampire speed to my legs and arms I had to erect a shield fast enough to dodge them.

"Oh, no!" We heard Alice's warning a minute too late. Jasper threw a knife at me trying to test my reflexes and as the knife hit the barrier the Volturi walked ran over to us that second. I tried to run away but knew I would be too slow so I erected a shield around us.

Aro looked amused when he saw a man stand up for vampires, the anger at the fact that the command he gave Jane to hurt me did nothing. Then he was shocked as Jane's power gave my shield a color. It stood tall a large bubble that was covered at all sides. Felix ran over to us but appeared as if he was stuck in midair because he tried to get in my shield from the top.

Aro looked awed but then his gaze turned calculated.

"Young ones, we wish you no harm." We snorted. So what were Jane and Felix then?

My voice was filled with calm and sounded the voice of a true leader.

"What do you want, Aro of the Volturi?" His eyes narrowed just a small amount, only a vampire could tell, but I was trained as if I was one.

"Seems as if I'm at a disadvantage here. You know my name and I don't know yours."

"The name is Isabella Hale. You can call me Isabella."

"Young one, we are mildly curious but how come a human such as yourself could possibly have this much power."

"Well I don't see as to how that is any of your business, dear Aro." I sneered at him. But he couldn't harm me and I wouldn't let him control me. But at the hiss Alice gave me to behave I calmed my haughtiness.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. You see I heard of your coven and I feel as if you wish my family harm."

"No dear. Of course not. We wish for something else. Would you like to join our coven?" He was straight to the point. Fine that's how I liked it.

"No, I want to stay human." HE gave me a withering look but I didn't break with it.

"Do you know our rules?"

"Yes, but seeing as you could not harm me I don't see the problem here."

I saw as Felix was about to run up to me. Under Jaspers training I learned to observe everything. A fraction before he would reach me I put up my shield.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't touch me."

"It seems we have underestimated you, young one. We will be waiting to see if you ever do change your mind."

With that they left and I haven't seen them since. At night there was always a shield I didn't trust them and I wasn't planning on letting my guard down. I knew how Aro longed for me to join his guard. And I also knew he would never kill me just try and threaten me.

_**Flashback over**_

My new hunt would be in Manning Colorado. The vampires await me there.

**What do you think of the new development, I made mention of it in chapter one so no one should have been left unaware. Don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for long. R&R until my next chapter. **


	4. Love

**Yay! I love updating this story. It is my pride and joy. And more importantly summer is coming up meaning my teachers are going to give me so many final exams in one week my update time might be getting cut down. But don't worry by the end of the summer I will complete this story it only goes on up to Season three and we are already completing season one in the next two chapters. And remember I added Bella's secret weapon. Keep in mind this isn't something a demon gave her if you watch the TV show Heroes it is something like this. She is just born with this power like Alice was given the gift of premonition. And keep in mind since this is a love story between them Sam's problems will only be mentioned it won't be in detail and the Hales will not be part of the story much they will just be there in case Bella needs money, a hunt, or needs training. They won't really be there to help her out with a hunt so keep that in mind. Oh and in reference to a reviewer commenting on the fact Bella hunts vampires its simple really, she hated Edward and wants revenge but she knows she could never killed his kind so she goes for the lower ones.**

**Episode 1/20 Dead Man's Blood**

_**Then**_

_The girl is Cassie, she is Dean's ex and apparently the only girl he ever told about being a hunter. And she broke up with him._

_Going to miss you. Delete this # getting new phone. We will never meet again. Sorry I wasn't good enough Dean._

_She's gone man, permanently. I met her two weeks ago and I was going to say that I love her. It's my fault I shouldn't have kept Cassie under the wraps._

_With years of training I underwent I found myself to be a shield. A powerful one. They thought if I ever decided I wanted to be turned into a vampire I could possibly have the ability to negate every power in the world. But for now as a human all I had was a very strong mental shield and a physical shield._

_"Manning, Colorado"_

_My new hunt would be in Manning Colorado. The vampires await me there_

_**Now**_

_**BPOV**_

I left Maine in my Camaro and made sure I had my GPS ready, a map just in case, money, and most importantly all my hunting weapons. And with jaspers training I might only need my machete coated in dead's man blood.

It would be a long drive so I decided to take a plane. Alice said something would go down tomorrow night and I needed to be there. It was obvious why, that gun could kill anything even demons and when I got it we could easily make replicas. So my mission was simple, get the gun and kill all the vampires you can before other hunters come after you for the gun then leave and go to them to replicate the gun.

Simple plan but going against older and more experienced hunters would make it one of the hardest takes I would ever encounter but this is what I went through a long training session for so I would complete it.

I arrived in Colorado and took my car which Alice had transported by a private but very expensive train. It was worth it though since my car had all my tools. I drove the short drive from the airport to Manning and arrived at the lair. Alice, Jasper and I had already gone over where the lair could be. It was nighttime so I couldn't enter yet so instead I stayed in an inn a couple minutes away from them and set my alarm for 4:30.

At 4 I was up and ready I drove around their lair in circles then at 5 I stopped to get food and gas then as soon as the sun was beginning to rise I saw as the vampires all went inside and began to fall asleep. I waited an Aro before I made my move I knew I only had so much time before the hunters came.

I knew that I had to leave the vampires for last so I quickly looked around for the gun with my senses on alert. I found it next to the sleeping mated vampires and I almost wanted to attack them but that would be last. I exited their lair then waited an hour to see if any hunters came before I attacked. Everything was time sensitive.

At eight I began to chop heads. When I heard a car begin to drive up slowly I saw it was nine thirty and I left out the back door and watched which hunter came.

It was the Winchesters.

I watched closely as they surveyed the ten heads I chopped off. It was a lair of twenty two so I did almost half. They then began to untie the victims who I dint even glance at. I didn't rust that they weren't slowly turning. Next thing I knew Sam was untying one, she began to screech waking up all the vampires and they all ran away, not before the leader came and tried to attack them I came out of my hiding spot in time to attack his mate who was creeping slowly behind Dean. I went to attack=cu other vampires that were waking up but I thought they were too much especially seeing as all the victims were really vampires.

I quickly fled the scene and I watched as Sam, Dean and John followed closely behind. The vampires wouldn't leave the sun would burn them.

I didn't glance at the Winchesters as I quickly drove to the Inn I was staying at. I knew I only had a few minutes and by Alice's text I knew I had to move faster. I took up my money and left everything else behind. As I was pulling out they pulled in I smirked as they tried to follow. But my Camaro was hot wired for races they didn't stand a chance. I was already at the Colorado airport purchasing a ticket when to Maine which was boarding in twenty minutes. At five minutes left they entered and I waved goodbye to them as I sat on the plane. I smirked at their misfortune.

They might be experienced but I had the resources and the power.

At the Maine airport I was waiting for Alice and she came thirty minutes later, I was pissed at that but she said I wasn't in danger so she and Jasper got busy. I didn't want to know anymore.

I handed the colt over and they began working on it. They inspected the gun and the bullets in crucial detail and soon they had all sorts of ingredients in their basement.

A week passed and I was still waiting for the new colt they said all I had to do was wait a couple more days.

I training with Jasper when they came.

Sam, Dean, and John all came in with machetes and guns but the one that scared me the most was the extremely dangerous handmade fire extinguisher that they made to breathe fire.

"We want the Colt" they didn't ask and that made us angry.

Before they knew it Jasper and Emmett had them tied to a chair and weapons out of their hand. I went to the basement and took the old colt the new one Alice said just needed to cool down. I gave it to them.

"What did you do with it?" John kept strong and calm with his poker face on. I smirked.

"Nothing, it's the same colt with the same bullets. Go on check." He did and I didn't miss the second his shock came across his face.

"Then why did you take it." I didn't look at Dean as I answered. I was still mending my broken heart and I still loved him more than life.

"That isn't your business now is it?" I motioned for Emmett to untie them and he did but he didn't give back their weapons.

"Now leave." The stood in the living room for a while before they shared a look and them all sat down.

Rosalie took their weapons down to the basement and we all dispersed. They were no threat to us. I went on the computer and Alice, Rosalie and I began searching for a new hunt. I glanced behind us to see them sitting there stewing with anger at our blatant display of ignoring them.

Finally it seemed Dean had enough.

"Bella, damn it stops ignoring me. What's going on? Who are these people? What are these people? What did you do with the gun? Why did you leave?" At that last question I sharply glanced back at them and gave him a steady glare.

After a while he was still returning my glare with his eyes shining with love.

"I will ignore you if I please; you came in my home and tried to hurt my family so I believe I have the right to do whatever I please. And what's going on is none of your business. These people are my family. What they are doesn't concern you. I told you I did nothing with the gun. And you know damn well why I left." As I answered each question my voice rose involuntarily.

I walked into the kitchen and began cooking it seems they would be here for a while and I was getting hungry. I whipped up a simple meal, mushroom ravioli and served it to them. Then I walked up the stairs and into my room where Rosalie began to do my hair.

I went downstairs again to see them just casually sitting there with a remote at hand and there feet are up on the coffee table and a beer in each hand. I didn't even know where the beer came from.

"What the hell are you still doing here? How can you invade my personal space like this? You have no right, get out!" Dean just looked up at me and with an insolent smirk he said.

"Make me." I was about to yell for Emmett to make them but Rosalie came downstairs and instead of helping my she carted me back to my room.

"Bella, what are you doing? You love him. Forgive him and get on with your life. He is obviously persistent in his need to catch your attention.

"No absolutely not. He broke my trust. You know how it is in this business you can't break each other's trust like that."

"Have you thought that maybe you overreacted a little? I mean honestly, what you had to go on. That he didn't kiss you in the morning, that he wasn't paying as much attention to you but on the case, that his ex-girlfriend was the one the case was on."

I pouted as I knew she was making a valid point.

"It's too late to do anything about it now."

"No it's not Bella, go down there and let him explain. We're taking the others out for the nights don't let it be a waste."

She went downstairs and the nest thing I heard was her talking.

"Sam, John. We decided that Dean and Bella need some time to talk. How about we go shopping and then to the movies. I knew Sam would probably jump at the chance to have a normal life. But I was weary about John's response.

I heard whisperings and then John's voice. "Yeah, sure we're game."

I heard footsteps then the door closing. Next thing I heard was Dean's footsteps coming up the stairs to my bedroom. I had a fleeting thought to hide in the closet or under the bed.

"Bella?" he entered my dark room and began to search for the light switch with a clap I turned it on.

He chuckled once he realized what type of light I had. He came to sit down on the bed and I watched him wearily.

"Bella, I know what you think and I'm sorry. But you have to know how much you mean to me. I love you!" I began to cry and soon Dean was holding me in his arms.

"Don't cry baby. Everything is alright. The whole thing with Cassie is a big misunderstanding that I know was my fault. But I'm going to clear that up right now. I don't love her; I don't even mildly like her anymore. I love you and want you forever. As soon as this son of a bitch is dead it's going to be me and you baby."

I smiled brightly at the idea and for the first time since he came in the room I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too, and I love you so fucking much!" I attacked him then.

I kissed him fiercely and he didn't disappoint me he reciprocated. But with an added touch. He began to move his hands lower until it was gripping his favorite part of me. My ass, he squeezed it and then lifted me up so that I was straddling him. I felt as his erection practically poked through my jeans.

I rubbed, grinded, rolled and moved all over him. Soon enough my shirt and pants were off and his shirt was off and he was in the makings of undoing my bra. I didn't protest. My moans were all the motivation he needed. He quickly kicked of his pants and then began taking of my panties. I was reeling in ecstasy. I loved all that he was doing to my body.

Next thing I knew my panties were off his boxers were off and he was buried all the way inside me. I screamed at the intense pleasure that brought me.

HE began thrusting slow at first but then by my wanton moans, pants, and screams it drove him over the edge. He trusted harder and faster and soon I was screaming hard enough to rock the house. And he soon followed my orgasmic bliss with a loud guttural groan.

"God I missed you! Never again baby. Talk to me first I can't do without you like that Baby. I love you"

I know I will, Dean. I promise, I love you so much." We began to kiss again and by the time the everyone came back I already came five times while dean came three. We were exhausted and laying lounge in my bed in our favorite position. Dean giving my ass a death grip and my head on his chest with one leg swung over him possessively.

I knew when we had to leave out that I would be joining them again and this time for good. I loved Dean too much to let him go so easily now.


	5. Lost

**I haven't updated in two weeks now. I'm disappointed in myself. And now that my other story will be ending today this one will be extra-long. Now for my next story I was thinking either Harry Potter or Heroes. Should it be Bella/Harry or Bella/Draco? And in Heroes should it be Bella/ Peter or Bella/Skylar. Tell me when you R&R and don't forget to check out my other story. And I made a decision A Blue Tail is officially up for adoption but if no one adopts it by July 1 then I might either put up chapters by myself but VERY slowly. Or delete it off Fan fiction. Tell me when you R&R.**

**Season 1 Episode 21- 22 Salvation- Devil's Trap**

_THEN_

_HE began thrusting slow at first but then by my wanton moans, pants, and screams it drove him over the edge. He trusted harder and faster and soon I was screaming hard enough to rock the house. And he soon followed my orgasmic bliss with a loud guttural groan._

_"God I missed you! Never again baby. Talk to me first I can't do without you like that Baby. I love you"_

_I know I will, Dean. I promise, I love you so much." We began to kiss again and by the time the everyone came back I already came five times while dean came three. We were exhausted and laying lounge in my bed in our favorite position. Dean giving my ass a death grip and my head on his chest with one leg swung over him possessively._

_I knew when we had to leave out that I would be joining them again and this time for good. I loved Dean too much to let him go so easily now._

_NOW_

_**BPOV**_

When John and Sam came back it was very embarrassing. Sam being the naïve person he was thought we were just sleeping so he got an eyeful.

He came in as soon as I took Dean down my throat. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Dean was tugging at my hair but was still groaning so I just thought he was really into it. By the time he came down my throat and I looked up at him he was grinning. Again, I thought he was just being the cocky bitch that he is. So when I got up to wash out my mouth I saw Sam standing at the door, horror struck and unmoving. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. I blushed furiously.

"U...you...Dean...Sorry..." Sam was a stuttering mess as he tried to apologize. Dean just began laughing while dragging me down on his lap. I buried my head in his chest as Sam left in a flurry. I heard as he practically ran out of the house with John at his tail. Fuck my life.

When Dean and I went downstairs after a long shower with Dean grinding into me to the point of me coming without him in me, Sam wouldn't make eye contact with me and I didn't try to. Dean and John just laughed at the tension.

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, then came down, Emmett laughing at me and Rosalie slapping his head, and gave their things back. And just as we were leaving tension came out like the bitch she was.

Dean went and asked the million dollar question, and because we were officially together I felt inclined to tell him.

"Bella, seriously who are these people, what are they, and what are they to you?"

A long pause filled the air as everyone was waiting to see what I said. Jasper anxiously and John skeptically. With a deep breath, I answered back.

"They're my family and they're vampires." It only took a second before action was made. John grabbed the homemade fire maker (made out of the fire extinguisher) and turned it on to hit Alice who was closest. My reaction was instantaneous. I put up my physical shield around them and the fire hit it.

I watched from the sidelines beside Dean as John, Sam, and Dean looked awe struck and scared.

Jasper snapped.

"What the fuck is your problem, we fed you, helped you, made you sleep here, give you back your weapons and you tried to kill us because of what we are."

They didn't answer but instead looked to me. Dean was the one to approach the gigantic elephant in the room.

"What the hell is that thing? How did it appear?" "And now out of self-preservation, I became angry.

'We don't owe you anything. I can't believe you, I tell you these are my family, albeit not biologically but still my family and you try to kill them with the closest weapon you have. And now you have the audacity to ask questions. That isn't how this works." Now because Dean is just an argument oriented person he snapped.

"These people are vampires. The same ones you killed a week ago-"

"And that is where you're wrong, they are not the same. Do not mistake us for those things you hunt. We still have our humanity."

Jasper please, let me handle this. And quietly so they didn't hear, I still love him" HE nodded in consent and they all quickly ran away with a quick look at me to get reassurance. I smiled.

They are Cold Ones. Not the same things we hunt. And I have known them since I was seventeen."

"Regardless of how long you knew them they are dangerous Isabella, what would your real family think?" I glared at John when he said that. My father died because of vampires and he was just shoving that fact in my face.

"My father died because of vampires, but guess what the Hales saved me they helped me. They were always there for me."

"What is that shield thing?" I could hear the impatience in Sam's voice as he anxiously voiced his concerns.

"Some people are born with gifts. I just so happen to be one. You hear of people with psychic abilities, I am just a person with a powerful shield. Jasper trained me in how to strengthen it at first it was just mental now it is physical."

I didn't miss how John looked when I said people are born with gifts. But at that point I didn't really understand. So I filed it away for another day.

"This whole time you had that gift. And you didn't tell me." Dean looked hurt and betrayed and I really didn't understand why. It's not like he told me everything about himself.

"My gift is not something I can easily tell people, least of all hunters. Suppose they try to hunt me. Especially since I have a family filled with vampires. This life we lead isn't easy and for me it's so much worse. Imagine hiding a gift that could save millions but could make people turn on you and even try to kill you."

He looked surprised at what I said. I snorted.

"So the question is where we go from here." Dean looked at his John and Sam.

"I'm about to have a moment can you leave?" I laughed at him but was cut short by his unyielding lips.

"I told you I love you. And I'm not going to lose you. Even if you have some weird freaky thing going on, and have a family of vampires. You're coming with me baby." I couldn't stop myself from kissing him wildly. He had a point I did love him.

We walked back over to Sam and John to see them glaring at each other.

"I leave you here for two minutes to talk to Bella and now your back it. What' the problem now?"

"Tell him Dad, tell him what you know?"

"Dean, I know where the demon is striking next. And it's after my friends, your mom's friends. Basically everyone we ever came in contact with and some demon named Meg wants us to give her the colt."

"We can't."

"I know so we're going to give her a fake one you and Sam are going after the real one."

"Dad, no."

"We have to that's the best plan."

Sam jumped in and I didn't miss the look John gave him for cutting him off.

"The yellow eyed demon is going to strike in Salvation, Iowa. And Meg wants dad to go to Lincoln Nebraska. All we have to do is kill the demon then go get Meg. It's our last shot and with Bella's power it will be easy."

"I don't like it."

"I know but it's our only shot."

We got in the car and I couldn't help but feel guilty we had two hours for everything to go down and I knew I could have given John the gun Alice and Jasper made but they took it with them and I know they wouldn't want me to hand it to them. They didn't trust them as much.

As I sat in the backseat I was overcome with sleep but guilt was washing over me.

**DPOV**

Bella went to bed and I couldn't help but feel guilty of dragging her into this. Especially since she only knew some of the background story.

When we came to Lincoln it was night time and we only had less than ten minutes to get kill the demon. With five minutes left we found the house and right away we saw the demon in the mirror. I woke Bella and we ran into the house.

We burst into the door to see the wife about to go up the stairs I told Bella to follow me and Sam and the husband was right behind us yelling at us. We came in the nursery to see the wife about to go in. We pushed her out the way and Shot at the demon. It disappeared but fire was left Bella ran to get the baby and the mother followed. She began ushering them out, the mother willingly but the father angrily. I trailed behind them but then I saw Sam about to go back in.

"No, Sam it's gone already. We can't do anything."

"It's in there. Dean look it's still in there. Dan said we had to do whatever it takes to kill it this is it."

"You could get killed if you do this. I'm not letting you go in there." Sam began to calm down and in the behind us I heard as the mother calmed down the dad and held the baby in their arms. Bella walked over to me and hugged me and Sam. As we heard the cops and fire fighters coming we ran into the car and drove away to save our dad.

In an hour and thirty minutes we reached Lincoln and as we were driving we tried calling Dad. But as we reached and called him again Meg answered.

"You are never going to see your father again." And with a laugh she hanged up the phone.

**Episode 22- Devil's Trap**

I was worried. Not even Bella could help me. We decided we were going to Bobby's he was the master at demon hunting. We got there and he was shocked to see Bella with us.

But we didn't have time for that. We got to work. But have way into it Meg barged in.

She was smug but she was also trapped. Bobby informed us of the fact we can't hurt her. But she angered me and soon the demon was out but the girl was dead. But not without giving us the information we desperately needed. Sunrise, Jefferson City.

We left but through the whole ride Bella wouldn't talk to me. I tried to ask her why but she said I knew why. But I didn't have time to fix it I had my dad to save.

We found out exactly where dad is in Sunrise Apartments in Jefferson City guarded by vampires so Sam, Bella, and I got a plan together and carried it out.

We got dad out but not without any casualties. I lost a bullet killing a demon that was beating up Bella because she didn't put up her shield in time.

We went to a hideout and dad thanked me for saving him and telling me it was okay to use the gun. I strike that as weird but then the storm picked up and we knew the demon was coming we sprang into action. Bella stayed in the room with John and I left her alone to salt the doorways and windows with Sam.

When we got back it was to see Bella and John talking but what I was hearing and seeing pissed me off.

"Come on, Isabella. You are beautiful and powerful you need someone like me to have you. Why are you with Dean." And with that he backed her into a wall and trailed his hand over her body. I thought that was enough.

I held the gun up ready to shoot him.

"You aren't my father."

"Dean, what are you talking about I'm not possessed. You tested me remember. I passed." I started to lower the gun but then thought about everything and the way he was talking. I didn't trust him. This wasn't my father.

A minute of silence passes and he chuckled. He tilted his head and I saw his eyes. It was the yellow eyed demon. Next thing I knew we were all pushed against the wall. Bella harder than us because she was farther from the wall and I struggled to get out checking on her.

Sam began to speak and as the demon and him went back and forth arguing and yelling he went closer to Bella.

"Hmm it seems you both have an attachment to her. Oh and even better she is a gifted one. But not as much as you Sam. It seems she got her gift from the heavens. Oh quite a shame she wasn't trained enough to harness her full powers. She could even be a challenge to me in the future. But alas I don't want that."

He began to clench his fist and Bella screeched. I couldn't handle this. I looked in her eyes and she mouthed "I love you". But I couldn't take this as the end. I wouldn't lose her.

We were dropped a second later and the demon was telling us to shoot him. Sam grabbed the gun.

"Kill me, Sam. You have to do whatever it takes kill me."

"No, Sammy doesn't." A shot rang out and it was in his leg but it seemed it wasn't enough to kill the demon. The demon left his body and I quickly got Bella out while dad got Sam.

Sam and I were talking about what we were going to do next when we got hit by a truck.

**BPOV**

I saw the truck about to hit us and I used the last of my energy shielding Sam, Dean, and John. But it seemed my shield couldn't save me too. The truck hit and I felt the impact. Then I felt nothing anymore.

**I know for the first time ever in me creating fan fiction stories I have a huge cliffy. What would you guys say if I said I was killing off Bella? That she was too powerful. That the story was being ripped and torn apart by her so I decided Dean won't have her anymore and lose her like Sam lost Jessica. How about that. R&R and tell me what you think. This cliffy won't last long. **


	6. Death

**So I said the wait wouldn't be long and I meant it. Here is the new chapter and keep in mind this is my story so when something is different from the TV show well so be it. If you don't like my version write your own. I also want to address if I get at least one review per chapter over the summer I will TRY to write another chapter the same or following day. It's all up to the fans. **

**I haven't done this in a while and I feel really bad about that. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Season 2 Episode 1- In My Time of Dying**

_**THEN**_

_**"Kill me, Sam. You have to do whatever it takes kill me."**_

_**"No, Sammy doesn't." A shot rang out and it was in his leg but it seemed it wasn't enough to kill the demon. The demon left his body and I quickly got Bella out while dad got Sam.**_

_**Sam and I were talking about what we were going to do next when we got hit by a truck.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**I saw the truck about to hit us and I used the last of my energy shielding Sam, Dean, and John. But it seemed my shield couldn't save me too. The truck hit and I felt the impact. Then I felt nothing anymore.**_

_**Now**_

**DPOV**

I looked around me and saw a bubble surrounding me. I wasn't hurt. I looked at Sam, he was fine. He stared at me in shock wondering if that just happened. I looked at dad; he was fine except for the gun wound on his leg. I looked towards Bella. My heart stopped. Through her stomach was a giant glass piece and around her there were many different shards. But what scared me the most was the fact she had blood running all over her. The demon that rammed in us came out his truck and walked over to us, I wasn't in the playing mood. I got out and held the gun at his face; he took off before the gun reached his shoulder.

But I wasn't going to waste any more time the next hospital was twenty miles away and I feared my Bella was dying. Through the whole car ride it was a tense silence. Dad was awake but in pain and moaned every time the car hit a pot hole. Sam and I wouldn't meet each other's eyes. I think he blamed himself for everything, I didn't believe that. But in my mind all that mattered was Bella.

When we reached the hospital and we were all getting checked over I became hysterical when the first thing they told me is she was in a critical condition. I almost died right then and there. This wasn't happening to me she was going to live, she has to live. I needed her, she was my life. Through the time we were separated I was already thinking of quitting the hunting business, As soon as the Yellow Eyed Demon, or Azazel as he wanted to be called, was out of the way I planned to propose to her, and soon get married, and live an apple pie life with two point five kids. That was what I wanted and I feared this might be the end of my plans. Before they even started.

Nurses came around us and told us to get on a stretcher. They were going to check us over, but I knew they weren't going to find anything. Bella had shielded us, but apparently not herself. Why did this happen to me, to us. What is wrong with me, why can't I have the happiness I wanted, that I deserved.

I looked over beside me to see Sam with a nurse and trying to sweet talk her into leaving him alone. I would too she was Nurse Ratched personified. If Bella was here I would probably be saying that out loud to cheer her up. This was so fucked up, she shouldn't be there. I should. She would probably be hunting so monster in Maine if I never met her, but right now she was in a hospital fighting for her life, while I waited to see if she was fine.

The doctor came in our room and gave us an update.

"Well as to James Chester he is stabilized and in full recovery, in a few weeks he can be released. "Sam and I sighed in relief; we just got our father back I didn't want to lose him now. But then the doctor took a deep breath.

"As to May Scott she is in ICU, we can't really predict when she will awaken. As of now she is in a coma, and..." She took another deep breath that made my heart stop. "We don't know if she will survive this. She sustained major injuries to her lung, stomach, and we had to take away one of her eggs. Plus her ribs need to be mended but we can't do anything until her lung is stabilized." I shook my head this just couldn't be happening I just got her back for good. This was so wrong and I knew it was my fault.

The doctor kept going. "As of now she can have visitors but please two at a time, and be very quiet and gentle when touching her." The doctor then left in a flurry. Good because a second later he would probably have to charge me with assault. I felt as if this was their fault for not being able to help her and I knew it wasn't true in fact it was mine.

I walked in a rush to her room, I feared if I waited longer I might lose precious time with her, time I feared was slipping away.

Why did she put up a shield over us but not herself? This question was running through my head as I saw the dreadful condition she was in.

**BPOV**

I woke up and I had an out of body experience. I looked to see Dean holding me closely. I looked around and noticed the most disturbing thing. I was literally out of my body. I tried pushing myself back in but nothing happened. I stood by Dean and tried to touch him but nothing happened.

I didn't understand, we hunted ghosts, shouldn't he be able to see me. I heard screaming and went out in the hallway to see a wispy figure I tried to follow it but it disappeared into a room faster than I could run. I entered the room and saw the figure hover over somebody.

I left and began walking to my room. The figure passed me and before I knew it I felt sick. I rushed to my room to see Doctors and nurses surrounding me. The figure was hovering over me, and right then I knew what it was. A Reaper, But I wasn't ready to go yet.

"Stop!" It whipped around and it saw me then it ran away. A second later my body began to stabilize. But more importantly I think Dean heard my shout. He was looking around and I tried to touch him but nothing happened.

I walked around again asking for help but of course nobody saw me. I heard a shout and then my grandmother came out of the room. I was stunned. But I was a trained hunter, I knew the signs.

"What are you doing reaper?"

"My job, of course. But it seems that you are getting in my way."

"Why did you pick my grandmother?"

"Because Bella you need to understand dying isn't a bad thing. You need to embrace it."

"No, I'm not ready to die. I have people to live for, they want me, and they need me. I can't leave them behind."

"Bella, think about this where do vengeful spirits come from? Don't you think I've heard that before? What happens when the ones you live for leave you behind in death and you are left alone to wonder the world without ever passing on."

"But what about you? Can you tell me where I'm going next? You say it's a better place. Do you know what is there?" she shook her head and left me alone.

I went back to my room. I saw that Sam just entered with a box in his hand.

"What is that?" Dean scoffed when he took it out the bag.

"An Ouija board Sam, how do you know that's going to work? She isn't dead."

"But, you said it yourself you heard something. Maybe she's here. Why don't we just try it out." I couldn't help but smile at how brilliant Sam was. I sat down in front of them and tried to memorize their faces. Who knows this might be the last time I see them. A tear slipped down my cheek.

Sam and Dean got the board set up and they began.

"Bella are you there?" I laughed but grabbed it and answer a simple "yes"

They looked giddy when they realized it actually worked.

"Are you in trouble." Again it was a simple answer "Yes"

"What's the problem?" A began to move it around to spell out the letters one by one I spelt out Reaper.

They looked heart broken, especially Dean.

"We'll get you out of this Bella, I promise you." I wanted to hold his hand so bad right now. I knew what he said was a lie. It was absolutely impossible to kill a Reaper. It would just be my time. And I hated the thought. I hated the demon; if he hadn't squeezed my heart I would probably have enough power to shield us all. And I was being a total sentimental idiot and Dean's car wasn't scratched other than the side that was dented and the glass that shattered around me.

Dean and Sam left my room to go to John's and I began to cry. I full out broke down. I didn't know where I was going to end up, and most importantly I don't know if I'll ever see Dean again. It wasn't fair. But I couldn't do anything about it and I didn't want to be a vengeful spirit.

"Bella, I believe its time."

"I don't want to go."

"I know sweetie, but you will be in a better place. Just you wait. Everything will be alright." My grandmother/ reaper stepped up closer to me and held my cheek in her palm. I began to feel weaker and weaker a minute later when I knew I was gone forever something happened. She screamed and her eyes turned as gold as the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Seems today is your lucky day."

**DPOV**

After Bella told me what was after her I began researching. I didn't know how long I had and I needed to find out how to kill this thing. I wasn't going to let go of her. She was my life, my sole reason for living.

I went into my dad's rom and he seemed so indifferent it pissed me off. "What you're just going to lay there and act like everything's okay."

"We have the colt Dean, and we're alive."

"How could you say that? Bella gave her life to save all of us. She even tried to save some of my car. What because she isn't biological family you don't care about her?" He looked up sharply at me and glared. But at that point I was too far gone to care. I was going to lose her today I felt it. But I wasn't going down without a fight.

I sent Sam for some stuff. It can help her. Go in her room and wait. About twenty minutes later and I heard Bella's voice.

"Dean." I looked up and stared in awe at her. And she began to tear up; I rushed over and hugged her. She looked up at me with her large deep chocolate eyes that I could have never seen again. I kissed the shit out of her. This was more passionate than when we fucked on a kitchen counter, This was more gentle than when I hugged her and kissed her after we made up for my mistake with Cassie. This was the best kiss I ever had. Sam came into the room, holding coffee and donuts, and seeing her he hugged her, but I pushed him off he glared at me but I needed Bella time.

"Whatever Jerk, I'm going to check on Dad and tell him about the progress." A second later I heard a drop and Sam's voice yelling out "Dad!" I rushed into the room alongside him and came in to see him dead on the ground next to his bed. Doctors and nurses rushed in and a couple minutes after they tried everything they could they declared it.

"James Chester died 10:04 A.M." I looked around me; I didn't like what I saw. My dad was gone but my Bella was back. Things didn't add up. I walked around his bed when I saw the doctors left and began searching for the colt, nothing.

Sam noticing what I was doing began looking with me after a couple minutes we declared it gone. Sam and I made eye contact and we shared the same look. This wasn't right and we knew it, but I didn't want to voice the only logical thing that was possible.

I went into Bella's room to see her finish talking with a doctor. She looked so bright and beautiful. She began talking excitedly not yet registering my face that didn't hold my usual mask.

"Dean, Sam guesses what, full recovery I can go home with you guys now."

Still we said nothing yet. She frowned then got a steady look at us. "What happened?"

I took s breath. "Dad's dead." She gasped and then began to cry.

She then voiced the one thing I wasn't ready to hear. But we both knew it was true. "He sold his soul to save me, didn't he? It's my entire fault." I didn't know what to do or say. What could we? We all knew she was right. I was just hoping it wasn't. I moved over to hug and console her. We both needed this she opened her arms for Sam and he came on the other side of her hugging her. We both broke down.

First I was at risk losing the love of my life and now I actually lost my father. The only parent I had living right now. It wasn't fair but it was my life.

**BPOV**

**Two months later**

We were staying with Bobby for a while we all needed to recuperate. When I was released from the hospital there was no conversation. The only thing shared between us was where we were going. Dean and I didn't talk, Sam and Dean didn't talk, Sam and I didn't talk, and we all didn't talk. We were separated from one another but I felt like it wasn't my place to do anything about it. Since it was my fault their dad died in the first place. Dean and I haven't had sex or even kissed since I was in the hospital. But lately we were all detached.

We came to Bobby's and he tried to keep us together but we were falling apart. It got even worse after he had a hunters burial. Salt and burned. I was crying my eyes out but Bobby was the one who comforted me. This wasn't right and I knew it.

I cooked the meals for everyone and cleaned Bobby's place as much as I could but I felt everything I did wasn't helping. So lately I decided not to be seen only heard. I would still cook and clean, but I stopped talking. I didn't console anyone; I mostly stayed out of everyone's way. Mostly Dean I felt as if he blamed me. And I couldn't blame him for that; it was my fault and that fact would stay running through my mind day in and day out.

Today was different though.

After I cooked breakfast and called Alice for my weekly check-up. Dean came in my room. I was just sitting there looking around, wishing that John just let me die. When he came in, I didn't even hear anything until I felt his hands on my shoulders. I jumped from his touch and flinched away even more when I saw him.

We stared at each other for a while, until he finally made a move, he reached for me and kissed me. I didn't fight it all I wanted was his forgiveness, but I felt in my heart it was impossible to give me.

He laid me down and stripped my clothes one by one and son he was deep in me and I didn't fight this. I wanted it, I needed it. I met him thrust for thrust, moan for moan. We reached completion together and I held him tight and cried into his chest as we came off our orgasmic bliss. He soothed me.

"Hush, baby. It wasn't your fault. Hush, now. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I neglected you. Sam gave me a good talk down today and it gave me a wakeup call. I needed to get my head out of my ass and I did. I'm sorry for doing that to you baby, I'm sorry for shutting you out. You know I'm not good with emotions and this was just too much. I just want you to know I love you and I don't blame you."

I stared at him before reaching for his lips again, and soon we were lost in time. When I woke up later in the night it was to see Dean looking down at me, while we were in our infamous position. He gripping my ass tightly with my head on his chest and one leg sung over him. I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you too." Then we snuggle back in the bed and quickly fell asleep. I knew this was going to work out. We weren't going to let that demon get ahead of us. Dean was worried about his colt but he didn't know about mine. But that is for another day. Right now we needed to work through this.

**I think this was probably one of my best chapters. I don't mean to sound cocky but I feel as if I actually put a lot of feeling in this. But anyway R&R. I don't think I will give them any more emotional problems as big as that one. **


	7. Back in Business

**I FINISHED TWO OUT OF FOUR STORIES SO Far!Yay. Anyway I just want to announce I realized that most of this season is about Sam and his problems. So the chapters up until the demon dies won't be as great as the first season chapters. Since most of the problems they faced is all about Sam. I apologize but I hate Sam's problems, I love him. But his problems come from him being idiotic; therefore, a waste of my time to even writes about. But good news I know exactly how this story will end. And what the epilogue will be like. Yay!**

_**Then**_

_**I stared at him before reaching for his lips again, and soon we were lost in time. When I woke up later in the night it was to see Dean looking down at me, while we were in our infamous position. He gripping my ass tightly with my head on his chest and one leg sung over him. I reached up and kissed him.**_

_**"I love you too." Then we snuggle back in the bed and quickly fell asleep. I knew this was going to work out. We weren't going to let that demon get ahead of us. Dean was worried about his colt but he didn't know about mine. But that is for another day. Right now we needed to work through this.**_

_**Now**_

_**Season 2 Episodes 2 Everyone Loves a Clown**_

**DPOV**

I felt intense guilt ever since Dad died. I thought it was my fault he's dead. I shouldn't have yelled at him about not caring about if Bella lived or not and now he's gone and I have no parents. I felt lost and lonely, but then I got a kick in the ass from Sam. I needed it.

He came to me Two months after Dad died and yelled at me about what I was doing to Bella. That same night after she cooked and went up to her room, I finally got a good look at her. She was sickly thin, her eyes were sunken, and she was so cold. She had no emotion. I didn't like it and thinking about the woman that I love withering away before my eyes because of my mistake and guilt wasn't what I wanted for myself. So I sucked it up and went in her room. It pained me even more when she was just looking out her window, nut the scariest thing about it is what she did when I touched her.

She flinched away from me, it made my heart break. But after I kissed her it mended right back. And as we made apologizes I felt as if this was the right choice.

Now we were on the road with Bella in the back seat. And a colt in the trunk locked under all our stuff in a case that had anti-demon sign on it. So nothing can go in or out. That came as a shocker to us the day Bella gave it to us.

_**Flash back**_

We were getting ready to leave Bobby's when Bella came downstairs. I heard as her footsteps stopped right in front of me but she didn't say anything so I looked up at her from my unpacking and saw what she had in her arms.

"Shit, Bella. Where did you get that? Didn't dad give it up? Is it real?" I was shocked but unbelievably happy. But I waited with baited breath for her answer staring intently at her.

"It's mine. When I took the gun from you guys I gave it to my family."

"The freaky sparkling vampires" She glared at me and continued. At that point Sam and Bobby walked in, wanting to find out about the noise. Gossiping women that they were, they began to whisper to each other and Sam reached forward for Bella's colt and she slapped his hand but continued on.

"I prefer to call them Hales. Anyway, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett used your colt to find out what tools are inside and replicated it to make this."

"Does it work though?" She glared at me for interrupting again.

"Let me continue, since I was so rudely interrupted, again. I don't know. When you came to my family house in Maine that very same day I was going to get the colt and test it out on a demon. So we can track one demon, see if it works then go off on a real mission."

"Fine, let's go then."

We left and Bobby being the, know- it- all wanted to see if this new colt works so that he can get the ingredients and replicate it. I wanted to know too... The possibilities of producing multiple colts were amazing. And probably zero to none. But I was trying to be an optimist.

After a week of searching we found a demon trapped it and shot at it. We waited when the shot ran out and when the demon died we celebrated. But Bella fully realized that we just killed an innocent man that was possessed got depressed for a week, which I waited out holding her and apologizing every minute of the day. I was okay with that though because every night she would hold on to me tight, straddle me, and we would make love, multiple times. It was dreams come true. But when she snapped out of her depression she became angry and I was cut off for three days.

But now we were okay and I was on tight instructions to make sure the human was dead first or has serious damage. If not I was supposed to exercise it. I was only allowed to kill the demon & person when I was in imminent danger. This to Bella meant a knife has to be aimed at my neck or a gun in its hand.

_**Flash back over**_

Now our current problem seems to be a woman named Ellen. Sam and I cracked dad's mailbox during my guilt trip and Bella's separation and we found a message dated four months ago. Sam got the address and now we were headed there.

We got to a roadhouse and went inside.

The first thing I saw was a blonde. She looked young but not younger than Bella. I went to talk to her; Bella was passing me at the time and gave me a warning glare. I wasn't about to screw this up. I just got her back.

I saw as she and Sam went to talk to some women with red hair.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know you tell me." She scoffed and I knew she was going to be a hard ass bitch.

"Maybe we can go chat somewhere?"

"You know most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Funny, I'm not like them."

"Really, how is that?"

"I have a hot girlfriend and here she is now."

Bella came over, suspicious over my long chat with the girl. Who I realized didn't give me her name.

"Hi, I'm Isabella you must be Jo. I was just talking to your mom over there. Don't mind Dean he's harmless. I have him pussy whipped, he won't get away." The woman grinned up at me and I groaned when Bella said that. She would do that, but the worst part of it is, she was absolutely correct. And the fact made my dick rise.

So I did what any man would do with a girlfriend that is willing to give out and a boner, I kissed her. We practically started fucking right there. But then Sam came over and threw some cold beer at us.

"Shit Sam, Alice just bought me this." She walked away and I just stood there while everyone was laughing at me. Then the same red headed women came over to us and introduced her.

"I'm Ellen Harvelle and this is my daughter Jo. I knew your dad; he told me so many things about you two." I glared at her when she made mention of my dad. The wounds were still scabbing over.

"Really, because he never mentioned you." There was a tense silence then Bella came out the same time so guy walked out of some door, that I didn't even notice.

He walked out and his eyes zeroed in on Bella who changed in to some tight white pants with a red tank top which had her perfect boobs practically on display. My anger ignited but then Ellen introduced him.

"This is Ash. He is our resident genius at demon hunting and everything else."

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius; he's a Lynryd Skynyrd roadie. "Bella slapped the back of my head but I didn't apologize. The dude was checking out my girl.

"Well I can help you with your demon problem. "

"Sure, Sam gives him the scoop." He did and a minute later after a silent conversation with Bella, Ash came over to give us the stats.

"Alright, I got everything just give me fifty two hours." I scoffed impossible. But whatever when he turned around I saw his hairstyle and even though I hated him I admired his hair.

"Nice hair man."

"All business up front, party in the back." And with a wink at Bella he left, but not without making me want to kill him. Bella broke the silence that rang out between Sam, Jo, Ellen, and I.

"SO do you have any hunting problems we can do until he's finished?"

"Ya, these people I knew died last night. Their daughter says it's a clown. "

"Clown?"

"Exactly, a vanishing clown she says."

We went through the research and we decided this best way to do this was to go undercover as an act in the circus. I wanted to bow out and make Sam and Bella do it but when I saw her skin tight aerobics suit on I decided to stay. The owner gave us a hard time and we thought it was him but we found out the Rakshasa was the blind knife thrower. Disgusting thing it was. We ganked it and went back to the roadhouse. But when we got there we decided to take a break.

Bella was still in her aerobics suit and she looked so sexy I had to have her.

We went to our room in the nearby inn and I didn't even have time to take of all our clothes.

"God, Dean Hurry up. Stop teasing me!" I was crawling up her body slowly my fingers making a searing track against her legs when she didn't even try to take of mine or her shirt. She took of her thong, my pants and boxers in one sweep then with haste she stroked me twice then did the hottest thing I've ever seen.

She stuck her fingers into her hot opening and stroked those same fingers on my dick then sucked it right off. It almost made me come then and there. But I couldn't take anymore of her sucking so I grabbed her hair and ripped her head from me and in one go I was inside and was thrusting hard with her screaming in ecstasy. I pushed my mouth onto hers forcefully and I could taste her on my tongue I loved it. When she rolled her hips and tightened on me in her orgasmic bliss I came undone.

A few seconds panting hard I held her ass in my hands in our famous position.

"God Dean, it doesn't get any better than that."

"I know baby, I know."

We got up and took a quick shower and went back to the roadhouse. What we saw though shocked us.

Sam and Jo were on the pool table basically fucking. I cleared my throat at Sam and he looked sheepish. But then I remembered how young Jo looked, and had to ask.

"DO you even know how old she is?" Jo walked up to me putting on her shirt in the process and glared.

'I'm twenty four, even though it's none of your business. How old is your girlfriend?" I paled when I realized that was the only thing I didn't know about Bella. I looked over to her and she blushed. I got paler. This wasn't good I prayed for the first time, I begged that she was legal. Of all the things I could go to jail I didn't want statuary rape to be one of them. I was twenty eight close to thirty.

With a small voice she responded. "I'm twenty one, in in five months." I breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, she's legal. And I couldn't contain my excitement so I swept her into my arms and began kissing her all over, thanking god.

We all looked at each other and began to awkwardly laugh. Ash came out and broke up the laughter. He was looking at my girl again, and this time Bella was wearing a mini skirt with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Well I found a way to track it down. Now if it's ever around I can find it and tell you guys. "

"Great that's great. So now that it's set we can head out. Right Sammy."

"Shut up, jerk." I laughed and left with Bella on my arms. Hopefully he was going to get luck tonight.

Bella and I got back and we did the only thing two hunters that were together romantically with a passionate libido does. We fucked all night and Sam didn't come back until morning.

When we were leaving it was with Sam and Jo sharing farewells with Ellen looking on with a very angry glare at Sam. I laughed the first girl he could actually share his entire life with and had a lot in common, her mom would hate him. His life sucked. But I couldn't say anything so did mine.

We left with Wisconsin in my rear view mirror. And Sam looking back frequently.

**I think this was my shortest update, but what I can do this chapter isn't a filler but It was just added in as a way to introduce Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Who thinks Jo and Sam should last. And in reference to Bella's age this episode is sometime in March. **


	8. Gordon

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was in limbo, I had summer plans for this week but then things happened that I couldn't control and I didn't know what to do. So this was the farthest thing from my mind. But I bring good news to; I will be starting a Harry Potter story. But the character I use as his love interest will be Isabella, but I won't title it as a Harry and twilight crossover because I'm only using part of Bella's name. **

_**THEN**_

_**Bella and I got back and we did the only thing two hunters that were together romantically with a passionate libido does. We fucked all night and Sam didn't come back until morning.**_

_**When we were leaving it was with Sam and Jo sharing farewells with Ellen looking on with a very angry glare at Sam. I laughed the first girl he could actually share his entire life with and had a lot in common, her mom would hate him. His life sucked. But I couldn't say anything so did mine.**_

_**We left with Wisconsin in my rear view mirror. And Sam looking back frequently.**_

_**NOW**_

**DPOV**

Sam this whole time has been moping around still thinking about Jo, but most importantly he has been thinking about what the yellow eyed demon told him. I told him to just brush it off, it wasn't important. But I knew deep down, soon something big was going to happen, seeing as what dad told me to do.

Bella and I, as usual, have been going at it like bunnies. It's a week before her period comes, so I got to get all that I can before she shuts me down. Plus ever since Sam had to leave Jo we've been appreciating our relationship more. I now knew how extremely lucky it was to have a sexy, smart, reliable, and rich hunter for a girlfriend.

Now said hunter girl, was sitting in the backseat of my Impala knocked out, and mumbling. At first it annoyed the shit out of me when I found out she talked in her sleep, now I was fine with it. Plus she gave me all kinds of information.

_Dean fucks me good._

_Sam is nerdy._

_I love it... he talks dirty._

I soaked it up, and I loved when discomfort flashed across Sam's face when we were in the car and Bella was spouting about our sex life. I lived for moments like this.

But now we were headed for a case. Red Lodge, Montana, it seems a vampire attack. There popping up everywhere lately.

We got to an inn that Bella paid for and the first thing she did, was go up to the clerk and flashed him a peek of her breast then gave him her dazzling smile, then asked for the specifics we needed for our rooms. For example, it had to be a corner room beside a fire extinguisher and no maids allowed going in. She knew the drill by now, I used to get jealous when the clerks would smile back and ask her out but I found out that she could handle it.

We went into the room, doing a basic check. And then Bella got to work with our stuff. She was the one that made it possible for clean clothes. And when we had blood stains she called Alice to buy her some new ones. And the freaky vampire always squealed in happiness, and then an hour later she would come over with a new wardrobe that we would just have to throw half of it away. I didn't like Bella's choice in family, but with Sam's demon blood situation I wasn't really in the position to talk.

Sam and I went to the sheriff as reporters to find out information on the kill. Meanwhile Bella was doing Sam's job as researcher.

Later on we get back from the morgue, absolutely determining it was a vampire that got decapitated. We entered our room to see Bella on the phone.

"Alice I'm busy… what are you talking about….no….you can't come…it's a vampire hunt…no I'm not going to kill you…..Alice, stop it… No… Let it go….Bye, Alice." She turned around to see Sam and me watching her anxiously. She waved us to calm down and reached over to give me a kiss and Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that babe?" She looked reluctant to talk.

"The Hales need to move, they've been living in Maine for too long. Alice wanted to take a year break for us to all hunt together. I told her no she is persistent. So now she wants to move here seeing as it's a quiet town and it barely has sun, I told her no again. Seeing as she only wants to come here because of the hunt. She's such a stalker sometimes. And now she's telling me to be careful." With each second her anger was rising and she became frustrated, so before she starts throwing things I decide to cool her down. I reached for her and held her in my arms and slowly explored her mouth it lasted for a minute, and would have been longer if it wasn't for Sam clearing his throat in aggravation.

I let her go and she went over to the bed. She sighed and looked up.

"Okay, enough about me. What are we hunting and what are we doing next?"

"Well it's definitely a vampire, and we're thinking about going over to the bar later tonight to get more information." She nodded and went to the bathroom. We had an hour rest time and Sam decided to go walk out, Bella and I didn't waste time.

When she came out of the bathroom in the soft inn towels, I went behind her holding her waist in my arms and kissed up her dripping wet neck. She slowly turned around and moved her hands lower until it reached my shirt. She reached up and kissed me slowly, she took of my shirt in one sweep. Then reached for my belt buckles, she bent down slowly and took of my pants. My erection was straining against her face, only clothed by boxers. She took that off agonizingly slowly then kissed up my thighs and licked me from bottom to top. Then in one swoop I had this gorgeous hunter girl's mouth on me.

I moaned, this would be the third time she ever did this to me. She had no reservations to do that all the time. But most of the time I wouldn't let her. I didn't believe her place was on her knees in front of me, but this was an occasion where I wanted and needed it. She reached for my hands and placed it on the messy bun on her head, I obliged her. I grabbed it and began thrusting in her mouth. As soon as I thought I was going to come I grabbed her, took off the towel and entered her hard. She screamed and I silenced her with my mouth. She began riding me and I let her take charge. A couple minutes later, she tightened on my and I came deep inside her. She slid off me and lay on my chest catching her breath.

We stayed still for ten minutes just holding each other and a few minutes later I gathered her in my arms and went to take a quick shower.

Sam came back as soon as Bella and I had on all our clothes and was on our way for round two.

"Come on guys, I gave you time. Let's go." He sounded aggravated. But I didn't blame him he went almost a year without sex now.

We went to the bar, Bella in a tight dress that hugged her curves beautifully and showed just the right amount of skin. I was angry at all the guys looking at her, but we decided it would be best if she was the one to talk to the bartender. Thy always spilled to women.

She got all the information, while Sam and I stood back and observed around. We saw a man in the black looking around with us. We head out when Bella came back for us. We headed to our inn taking an alley way, Bella in front. Walking we knew someone was following us. We shared a quick glance and got our weapons in easy access. Bella had a short machete hiding at her hip.

She was the one attacked from in front, but the man tried to get her. But with a quick kick to the right she sent him flying. He got up quickly but we didn't waste time. Sam and I went to cut off his head, I saw it was the same man from the bar staring straight at us.

"Wait. Wait, I'm not a vampire. I'm a hunter." I glared at him, I wanted to be sure. He opened his mouth and I saw no vampire teeth so I let him down.

"Why did you attack us?" I looked to Bella to see a bloodied lip. He would have hell to pay for that.

"I've been working the vampire case here for two weeks. I'm Gordon. I knew your father boys. The famous Winchesters boys. You guys have quite the record around us hunters."

"So we were hunting the same case her, you need some help." His face turned hard and he met each of our eyes, ending with me.

"I don't need anyone's help." He walked off.

"Damn, what's up his ass?" Bella giggled and reached for me. I kissed her quickly and tasted the blood on her lip. He would definitely pay for that. Sam walked off and we followed behind.

Couple nights later, we were all walking on the pier and saw a vampire attacking Gordon. We ran over to help him. Bella kicked the vampire away from Gordon. Sam pushed him down and I hit the on button to the power saw and cut his head off. Blood goes everywhere on Sam and me.

I went over to hug Bella as a joke she kicked me in the knee and walked off.

"Thanks' boys. Can I buy you guys a drink to make up for it? We head to the bar. But I called Bella to make sure she was okay and we headed down to the bar.

"So, I heard your dad died."

"Yeah, demon killed him. We're hunting down the son of a bitch still."

"Well the same thing happened to my sister, only it was a vampire instead. He took her out her bead and I never saw her again. "

"Sorry man, it's okay. I try to kill every single one of them I find now."

Sam, Gordon and I sit there for a while more and we just talk lightly while drinking more beer.

**BPOV**

When Dean tried to hug me I got mad, I t was irrational. But my period started and I was a girl, so I just went to the inn and shook it off. I decided I needed to talk to a woman. SO I called Ellen.

"Ellen, hey it's Bella. I just needed to talk to a woman. Sam and Dean are with this hunter named Gordon." There was silence for a while then she frantically began to speak.

"Bella, tell the boys stop hunting with him."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, just don't hunt with him Bella. Please listen to me. Do not hunt with him."

'Okay, I'll talk to them. Tell Jo I said hi."

"Okay, see you honey, remembers to tell the boys." I hung up and sat on the bed just waiting around for them to come back. I kept thinking over what Ellen said, what was wrong with Gordon?

I go outside to walk around and was grabbed by no other than Emmett.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you just kidnap me? Why can't you guys be normal and just call?"

"Bella, we're in trouble." Rosalie came over to sit by me on the side of their inconspicuous SUV.

"The hunter Sam and Dean are with are after us. He found a trail we had three years ago and now because we moved down here to be close to you he got another trail of us. Now we need your help to call him off. We have a house not too far from here; he thinks it's a nest. We'll just stay there until he comes for us and then we can all talk. You can't call Dean he's on Gordon's side. Plus he hates us. "So we just wanted to talk to you but if you check your phone you haven't answered any of our calls."

"First off, how do you know he's even going to listen to me? Second I have a new phone and I'm pretty sure I didn't miss any calls. Alice was the one that bought a new phone for me, she had my number." They glared at Alice who was sin the passenger seat.

"I thought this would be funnier. " I glared at her and then felt as the car swerved around.

"Now just make sure you try to call them of if you can't you know the directions to the new house we have, it's in your phone. We just want to make Gordon listen to us on our terms, not while we're being hunted."

They all hugged me and I got out of the car and went in the room to see Sam, Dean, and Gordon over a map.

"Hey guys."

"Bella, what the hell? Where have you been?"

"With the vampires your hunting" I said it nonchalantly, I didn't want to say they were my family. I feared Gordon might try to kill me too.

"They're monsters Bella." I glared at that. "Why did they let me go then?" He looked speechless.

He grabs my elbow and Sam and he share a look and we walk out the room leaving Gordon. I shrugged off his hand roughly and backed away from them.

"Right now you guys are hunting the Hales; you know the same ones that gives us money to buy most of what we have now. The same ones who were my family ever since I was seventeen, the same family that I love. They are not monsters that man in there is, I called Ellen even she doesn't trust him. And now Gordon's trail that he was following isn't deaths of people but animal deaths. We know the Hales don't hunt humans and this man knows it too he's only trying to kill them because they're vampires. He's sick and crazy. "

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know I thought they were different vampires." He tried to hug me but I brushed him off. He wasn't getting off the hook so easily.

"Bella, I'm sorry too." They both looked remorseful.

"Let's just go back inside."

We went inside to see no sign of Gordon and the Impala's key is gone. We ran out and Dean Hotwired a car and we raced to the house I knew would be filled with four vampires waiting for a crazed hunter. I was anxious the entire hour drive.

We got there and we found Gordon gassing up the house with a match in his hands while Jasper was backing away from the flaming torch he kept in one hand. How did he know?

He wasn't watching his back, so I took the flaming torch from him; Sam kicked him over into the gas. Dean dragged him up and we tied him to a chair.

HE woke up a few minutes later. The Hales were standing outside looking in. They didn't want to risk anything because the house was still filled with gas, and the torch was in a corner.

'Gordon, why would you try to kill them, you know they have only hunted animals for over a hundred years?"

"Simple, they're monsters. They don't deserve to live in this world. And you don't either for defending them."

"Gordon, what would your sister think, to see you kill un-mercilessly?"

"She wouldn't I killed her too. The vampire captured her and turned her in front of me. I hunted her down and killed her. She wasn't my sister anymore."

"But she was your family." I was turning hysterical, Sam and Dean just stood in the background watching.

I got fed up looking at him so I walked out the room leaving Dean and Sam with Gordon. A few punches later and a resounding crack from Dean.

"That was for Bella's bloodied lip. That was for trying to kill innocent monsters."

"Dean, you're just like me and you know it." He punched Gordon again and they both walked out the room.

"I wonder how many monsters were innocent, that we killed." Dean shook his head reached for me and kissed me. He waved to the Hales and we all went our separate ways.

**I think I ended this one too quickly, it's because I'm anxious to start on my harry Potter fic. It's going to be Harry Potter/ Isabella Oasis Lestrange Riddle as a pairing. Who likes it? It's going to be called Harry's Beauxbaton Girl.**


	9. Love or Hate

**I know exactly what I'm going to do for the Harry Potter story; I already have the outlines for most of the school year. It won't be a love story parse but it will have romantic aspects. It will be posted today. Also on a note about this story, I changed the ending. It won't be from Season 1- Season 2 but instead Season 1- Season 6, which means that it won't be completed this summer, maybe by December. Anyway I changed it because I realized most of the fun parts of Supernatural were in Season 3 and Season 4, and I wanted the chance to write about Castiel. **

**Season 2 Episode 4 - Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things**

**BPOV**

Dean was in pain, I could see as he refused to go to his mothers' grave. I knew his mothers' death pained him more than Sam's pain could ever reach. I was sad and I felt the gloomy day respond to my mood.

Sam was crouching beside his mothers' grave, laying their dad's dog tags and speaking softly. Dean stood beside me next to the Impala but I knew how detached he was, he didn't hold me as he so often did when we were close and he didn't speak he just looked out to the horizon. I didn't have the nerves to break the silence though. I just watched as Dean slowly broke down and as Sam mourned the mother he never had the chance to meet. I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong.

Just then it seemed Dean shook out of his stupor but in its place came anger.

"Sam, let's go!"

"Dean, come on, just say hi or something."

"No, let's go!"

I watched in silence at their argument. A second passed and Dean looked towards a patch of land that had dead leaves in a perfect circle.

"Guys, look at this, unholy ground! We got a case."

"No, you're just creating one out of nothing."

"So we're just going to leave when there is a patch of unholy ground which could mean a lot of things, but most importantly that there is a case."

"No you're fishing for a case."

"We still have to check it out though."

I just stayed silent watching them slowly. At times like this it made me want to run back to the Hale's. They weren't falling apart as the Winchesters were.

"Bella what do you think?"

"Let's just check it out, if we find nothing we leave."

"The entire conversation I wasn't looking towards them, I just gazed right through them.

Since Sam believed Dean was fishing for a case and I just wanted to lie down and rest, Dean was the one to go to Angela's house.

As soon as we got settled into the inn, Dean left and Sam walked out to talk to Jo. I just sighed and took a nap. When I woke up it was to find Dean and Sam talking.

"So, what did you find?"

'I went to her house and found her roommate, Lindsey. She told me some stuff about Lindsey; she's so nice, friendly, and smart. But then she tells me Angela's boyfriend died yesterday. I went to his house and I saw some dead plants. Still think this isn't a case?"

"Yeah, your right. So what do you think it could be?"

"I don't know I have Angela's diary. Let me read through this real quick and then we can find someone else to talk to."

Dean went over and sat down by the bed and he held me but I noticed that he didn't kiss me, he just went to work. Sam was sitting on the computer researching I just laid down and was absorbed into my thoughts that I jumped when Dean finally spoke.

"Well, apparently she had a best friend named Neil; he goes to this school too."

"Well let's go check him out. Bella you coming?"

"No, it's okay. You guys can pass well as Greif counselors for the Fraternity without me. I'll just stay here and clean up a little."

They left and I couldn't take it anymore I broke down. Things were falling apart and I hated it. I could see the tension between Sam and Dean and it was killing me. I fell back asleep.

**DPOV**

When we left I could see the sadness in Bella's eyes. But I didn't know what to do. I wasn't good with emotions so I just shook it off and hoped everything would get better soon.

We got to Neil's house and got to asking him questions.

We found that he blames Matt for everything that happened with Angela. Su=nice Matt was cheating on her so we just chalked it up to be a vengeful spirit. We went to Angela's grave but we find no body, instead we found Greek symbols on a piece of board.

We go to her dad's house and because he told us the symbols is used for Necromancy I assumed it was him but Sam pointed out he had no dead flowers.

We get back to the house and I see Bella cooking something that smells spectacular, I went behind her to hold her in my arms and I kissed her cheek, she smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I felt something deep within me that there is a big problem but I didn't know what so I just let it go. She served us and we shared data.

She pointed out that when she was reading Angela's diary she found that Neil is her father's Teaching Assistant. We all summed it up to mean that Neil brought Angela back to life.

We go to Lindsey's house to see Angela trying to kill her we shot at her but all she did was run away. Bella ran over to help Lindsey and we go over to Neil's but he wouldn't give us the right information so we make up a plan to lure Angela their by saying we're having a fake ritual and then she'll just go back to her grave where she would turn back to being dead.

Sam is almost hurt but Bella puts him in a shield and I stake Angela as she falls into her grave.

And before I know it I was yelling "What's dead should stay dead" as I staked her.

We go to the Inn and pack our stuff. But a yellow Porsche cuts us off from getting to the Impala. Bella moves away from us and moves to get in the car with Jasper and Alice.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Dean, I know how you feel about me." I felt fear grip me.

'What are you talking about?'

"What's dead should stay dead, right?" I knew the instant I lost her was when she wouldn't even meet my eyes as she spoke.

"Bella, I..."

"You don't have to say anything. It's my fault your dad died. He gave up his soul to a demon to save me. I'm sorry he did that because obviously he made a mistake sacrificing himself to rescue me. Bye, Dean. Keep my Colt."

With that she entered the car not even looking back and Jasper glared at me as Alice drove off.

I dint know what to do, I just lost her, again. And this time I felt as if it was for good. And the worst part about it is this time I knew I could never fix this.

**A/N I'm going to fast forward two episodes because the next two are mostly about Sam.**

I haven't seen Bella in over three months and I knew it was killing me. Sam knew it was a dangerous topic so he didn't even try and say her name anymore.

Over the three months we went on one will hunt when we found a mind control kid that is just like Sam. That hunt scared the shit out of me and at those times I missed Bella because I knew no mind attacks could ever hurt her thanks to her shield.

Then we went on a hunt for the world's first serial killer H.H. Holmes with Jo. Apparently she and Ellen had an argument about why she should or shouldn't hunt. She sneaked out and was helping Sam and me on the hunt. Sam loved and hated it because she was the one in danger and the fact that at nights I was forced to leave the hotel room.

It finally hit me how hard hunting without money really is, I appreciated what Bella did for us even more now. We were back to shady cheap motels and hustling from playing pool in bars. And dirty clothes with diner food. I missed Bella so much. She was my life and it took her leaving for me to figure that out.

I didn't realize how easy she made our lives and now it hit us hard. Right now we were in Baltimore, Maryland and the stupidest thing happened. We got arrested. I found a body with scratch marks on the wrist and I was looking around the room when the SWAT team came for me. At that point I missed Bella ten times more because we haven't had cop trouble for a long time because Alice always warned us. Now we had to deal with it.

So far I was messing with the cops especially the male one that kept antagonizing me, Detective Peter Sheridan. He wanted me to speak about my crimes in a camera, so I did. I told him about the ghosts, shape sifters, vampires. But they didn't believe me, whatever.

I went over the case and kept thinking of DANA SHULTS and what it meant. I got a lawyer and he told me it meant Ash Land. I told him to give it to Sam and obviously Sam got it because there were even more cops watching my room.

I was getting shipped to a facility by Sheridan when the truck stopped and I was pushed out by Sheridan. Then Peter and the next Detective interrogating me came, Diana Ballard.

Apparently I was getting framed for what Peter did with a drug dealer who turned into a death omen that was warning everyone that he would kill them because he wanted to keep his job and the money he got from selling the drugs.

I was about to get shot but instead Bella came out and put us in a shield and Peter was then shot by Diana and he was killed. Bella, Sam, and I left and as soon as I thought we got far enough I pulled the car over. I took Bella's hand and we walked a bit into the surrounding forest to talk.

"Where were you?"

"With the Hales. I was recuperating. Today was my first hunt and imagine my surprise when Rosalie assigned me to this one and I find you guys here. I didn't know you were her if you could please just drive me to an inn and I will stay there until Alice comes for me."

"Bella, no. God, stop being stubborn. You know I love you and you just walked away and left me, why?"

"Don't start this shit Dean, you know why. You know exactly what you said in the graveyard, don't lie to me."

"Yes, and it was a mistake. I was angry and I missed my parents Bella you have to understand that I just pushed my anger to blame you. I didn't mean to and I didn't even know I was blaming you until I said that in the graveyard. Please believe me. I love you so much and I miss you."

"Dean, do you know how much that hurt me? Imagine the person you love pushing you away slowly day by day and then everything comes to light in a graveyard when that person is killing a zombie. Imagine me telling you that I want you to die to save my dad who would just die in a few years anyway either because he's old or because he's a cop. Tell me. Do you know how that would feel, you ripped my heart out when you said that. I took two months to stop crying and then another month to even say your name without crying. I'm still not better, I'm hurting Dean."

"I know, and I just want the chance to make it up. Bella I love you I need you and I can't live without you. I missed you these three moths and I know it was my fault please just give me another chance. I can't lose you Bella." I thought I lost her again after a while when she said nothing but she reached up and kissed my lips slowly.

She released them and said. "I miss you too." She kissed me again and I deepened it then lifted her up and pinned her to a tree with her legs wrapped around me. Each time our lips separated we were declaring our love. But before I got far she separated from me.

"No, this time we're going slowly. I forgive you and I love you. But I won't where my heart on my sleeve so easily anymore. You have to work for it now."

"Fine, baby. I just need to be near you." I kissed her again and walked back to the Impala with her legs still wrapped around my waist and I grinned back at Sam when he saw that we reconciled.

**Yay another long awaited chapter. My Harry Potter story isn't going to be published until Friday. I need to look over exactly what I'm doing remember it's going to be called **_**Riddles Beauxbatons Daughter**_** and it's going to be Harry Potter/ Isabella Victory Lestrange Riddle as a pairing. **


End file.
